Tiny Little Fractures
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: A ship of nearly 800 souls, crashes onto an unknown planet. One survives, leaving the crew of the Enterprise on a journey that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four days.

Four days of dreams.

Dreams of ships crashing through the sky.

Dreams of death and despair.

It's so cold on the planet, of which she doesn't know the name of. The planet that sucked her ship into it's gravitational pull, ripping it to shreds as it flew out of the twinkling mass of stars and into it's atmosphere.

One minute, she's standing on the bridge, watching the stars twinkle about. The next, she's being thrown around, watching the black sky turn blue.

She doesn't remember how she made it out of the wreckage, except for the pain that ripped through her entire body. She remembers the screams, the moans and begging for help.

_Help! Help! Don't let me die here! Lieutenant? Oh god, wake up! Wake up!_

Out of 720, only 8 escape the wreckage, moving deep into the woods to hide. From the trees they watch, as they come, searching through the wreckage for prisoners. Silently, as the skies grow dark and the temperature drops, they watch as precious items are taken. Parts of the control panels. Communicators. The chairs. They strip whatever's left of the bridge, carrying it off from where they came from.

Once they're gone, the 4 of the "strongest" in the group, head back into the wreckage. Everything is so badly damaged, as the bodies lay about on the floor. The impact caused most of the decks to collapse, making it hard for them to move. Eventually, they find what they're looking for. Locked in a bin, hidden in one of utility closets, they find enough blankets, rations of food and water, and a radio.

It's not enough, but they hope it'll get them by before Starfleet knows they're missing.

The first night is the hardest, as they weep over the ones they lost. Friends, lovers, rivals. She sits the furthest away from the group, staring through the trees at the still smoking wreckage. The blanket is wrapped tightly around her, up over her head. Her eyes are so wide, that they start to burn, straining to stay open in the darkness. They can't stay this close, knowing that the scavengers would be back at dawn.

The next day the move, heading what they think is South., moving away from their ship. By nightfall, only 6 remain. They take the blankets from the ones that died, falling victim to hidden injuries. Their bodies are covered by the foliage of the planet's plants, as they say a few words, before moving on. That night, it's cold. Freezing. They all huddle together, trying to absorb enough warmth to make it through the sunrise. When she wakes up, shortly after the sun hits the horizon, 4 bodies lie stiff under the blankets.

On this planet, the temperature continues to plummet. It's cold enough that ice begins to cover their skin. Her hair, which was once rich with volume and curls, now lies flat; matted with dirt, blood and grime. Bits of ice form along the strands, sticking against the blankets that she and the others have divided amongst each other.

On the third day, it's her and another woman. They huddle together against the base of a tree, wrapped in blankets.

"D-do y-you think the-they're c-c-c-oming?" the woman, Sally she thinks her name is, stutters.

She listens to Sally's harsh breathing, the whimpers and gasps, as the pain rips through her. There's no more food or water, leaving them hungry and tired. Between the lack of nutrients and the possible internal injuries, it's obvious that Sally is the next to die. And after that, she will follow. It's the only way off this hell hole.

She shakes her head, "N-n-n-o."

Later that night, Sally dies.

And she is alone.

The exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep, dreaming of ships crashing through the sky. Clouds rippling past the large window on the bridge. The sudden appearance of the forest, pine trees coming into view. All wrapped up in a blanket of white.

By nightfall on the fourth day, she hears it. Then she sees it.

Shuttles.

They've come to save her.

She slowly sits up, turning to wake Sally up, having forgotten that she is dead. A few shakes make her realize this, and she gets up and walks back in the direction they came from. It hurts to walk, each step burning as her bones creak and crack.

"Do you see anything?"

"Negative, Captain. I don't see anything."

She wants to scream. Shout. But she can't.

"Dammit, I found two bodies here."

"Someone take them back to the wreck. We need to ID everyone and wait for the next ship to come."

She leans against a tree, breathing heavily as the exhaustion takes over again.

_I need to keep moving. I need to be saved. _

She opens her eyes and continues walking, reaching out to touch each tree that she passes. Marking them with the count in her head of how many steps she has to take in order to find them.

"Three bodies here."

"Shit, do you think anyone survived this?"

"With these weather conditions, I would find it impossible, Captain. "

_Shut up! Shut up! I'm right here! I'm alive! _Is all she wants to scream.

Finally, she can see them. They're dressed for this kind of weather, wearing having coats of white, black and grey. They're holding what seem to be tricorders and communicators. They have lights too, the old fashion flashlights, ones that she's seen in the history textbooks.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from over here."

She can hear the rustling of leaves and the crunch of snow, as they move closer. Suddenly, the lights shine down upon her, and she thinks it's god.

"You saved me," she says, before everything tilts forward, the cold and darkness consumes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy stood a few feet away from the bio-bed, a scowl etched upon his face. He held the PADD tightly in his grasp, watching the screen and it's readings, the dull beep going off very two seconds.

"How is she?"

He started, turning his head to look at Jim. "Alive," he nodded, turning his attention back to the woman. "But barely."

Jim nodded as he stood next to his friend, watching as the woman on the bio-bed slept, placed in an induced coma.

"How do you think she survived that crash, then four days in below freezing temperatures without the proper materials?" he asked.

Leonard shrugged, "I wish I knew, kid," he shook his head. "Some kinda sick miracle if ya ask me."

"Read me her results," Jim ordered lightly. "I want to know exactly what you found."

Leonard sighed as he powered up the PADD. "Fractured skull with minimal swelling of the brain; semi-dislocated right shoulder, with a sprained wrist and two broken fingers on her right hand," he cleared his throat. "Internal injuries include bruising to the ribs, kidneys and swelling of he liver. A dozen fractured bones and the start of malnutrition, which seems to have rapidly increased in four days. Her uterus is slightly enlarged.." he paused, looking up at Jim.

"Meaning?"

"It can mean many things, Jim," Leonard shook his head. "From what I'm guessing, either she was pregnant and had a baby within the last two weeks or she possibly miscarried sometime during those last two weeks. Or it could be a result of her organs being slammed around and swelling up during the crash. I really don't know." he looked down at the results. "They're still searching through the wreckage, Jim. But I'd be pretty shocked if they found the child alive or dead at this point."

Jim looked at the woman and shook his head, "Jesus Christ, Bones," he choked, covering his mouth. "This is a fucking nightmare."

The doctor nodded, "I know," he patted his shoulder. "I need to run some more tests, and I'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Call me when she wakes up or if anything changes," Jim said. "She's the only person at this moment, who knows what happened up there."

Leonard nodded and watched as Jim walked out of medical and into the hallway.

….

Jim took the lift back up to the bridge, where Nyota greeted him immediately.

"Captain," she paused. "I have Admiral Pike on the line."

He nodded, "Send the call to my ready room," he sighed. "Thanks Ny.

The communications officer nodded, and went back to her controls, connected the call to the ready room. It took Jim less than five minutes to get there, sitting down behind his desk as the screen beeped.

"Ah, Jim," Pike said, once he appeared on the screen before him. "Anything?" he asked.

Jim nodded, "One survivor," he sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Out of 720 people, 8 made it out."

"What happened to them?" the Admiral asked.

"Bones did a few tests on the bodies we found in the woods," he felt his stomach twist at the thought of Bones, touching the dead bodies. "Between the freezing temperatures and lack of nutritional supplements and the internal bleeding…. They never stood a chance."

Pike frowned, "But the one survivor?" he asked.

"That's the odd part," Jim scratched his head. "She's taken a beating that's for sure, but she's still alive. He put her in an induced coma just so she could heal properly."

"Can we confirm that it was the _USS Miranda?" _Pike asked.

Jim nodded, "Spock's team managed to find the proper documentation in one of the rooms that managed to stay intact after the crash. Confirms that it is the _USS Miranda." _

Pike cursed, "Dammit," he muttered. "I want you to keep me posted, Jim. Starfleet is losing their shit down here and they're ready to attack whoever did this. _Yorktown _should be joining you within two days. I'm assuming that _Watson _and _Chronicle _are there helping out?"

Jim nodded, "Yes, Sir," he confirmed. "They are down there now looking for debris hat may have landed further out from the impact zone."

"Good,' Pike nodded. "I'll keep the lines open in my office and at home. Make sure you call me when you hear anything new. Or when the woman wakes up."

They ended the call quickly, the screen going black. Jim sighed, sitting back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head.

"Fuck," he muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

….

Sixteen hours had passed since the woman appeared out of the woods, stumbling into the snow. Leonard kept constant watch over her, as she slept under a heavy cocktail of drugs. Chapel and M'Benga offered to take turns, watching her, but he shook his head. It was his responsibility, as CMO, to watch over her. At this point, as the search parties found no other survivors, she was deemed the "last girl standing" from the horrific crash.

It was late. Very late. Leonard shifted in the seat and stretched his legs out, rubbing his eyes with hands. The woman's prognosis hadn't changed a bit since he put her in the coma, keeping him on edge. After Jim had left, Chapel came in with a bowl of water and a rag. He left her to wash the woman's face free of the blood, and dirt. When he returned, an hour later, her hair had been rearranged to frame her head. Her skin was slightly red, having been scrubbed to remove the grime. Chapel had rearranged the blankets over her bruised and beaten body, adding an extra quilt to warm her up.

"Doctor McCoy?"

Looking up, Leonard spotted Christine standing nearby. "Yes Nurse Chapel?"

"My shift is over," she said, fidgeting on the spot. "Do you need my assistance before I go?"

Leonard shook his head, "You go on, Chris," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The blonde nodded and turned on her heel, making her way past her station and out of medical. Leonard sighed, closing his eyes. The chair he sat in was uncomfortable, the muscles in his back straining as he slumped down against the leather. He could use a cup of coffee, as the sudden urge to close his eyes came over him. The replicator wasn't that far away, and the woman made no indication of waking up anytime soon.

Yes, coffee would do. Leonard slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension out of them. Just as he was about to push himself up off the chair, the woman on the bio-bed started to move. It was a small motion, her legs shifting under the blankets. Then, slowly but surely, the rest of her body began to move. Her head moved against the pillow, moving slowly from side to side.

Leonard quickly moved forwards, reading the scanners above the bed. A few seconds later, a small groan escaped from the woman, as she started to wake up. Cursing, Leonard grabbed the tri-corder off the table and started scanning her. As he moved the device up and over her head, her eyes snapped open.

Startled, Leonard nearly lost his grip on the tri-corder, which would've added to the list of injuries she had. She blinked several times, before settling her gaze on him. Leonard couldn't believe what he saw, for her eyes were violet. Never in his life had he seen someone with violet eyes, though several medical journals he'd read in med school listed very few records of the occurrence.

"You're on the _USS Enterprise," _he started, going through the proper protocol when it came to caring for patients that weren't residents on the ship. "You were in an accident and you sustained very serious injuries. Can you tell me your name?"

She blinked, "Do you know your name? The name of your ship?" he asked.

When she didn't respond, Leonard moved the tri-corder over her throat, scanning for anything he missed. When the device was a few inches from her throat, her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Startled at the sudden movement, Leonard simply blinked at her.

"Where is he?" she asked again, gritting her teeth as the pain radiated through her body. "Where is my son?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim received the call from Leonard that the woman was awake, he was relieved. Finally, after hours of waiting, some questions would be answered about what went wrong. But when Leonard frantically requested his presence down in medical, he knew something was wrong. Sure enough, when he stepped into medical, he could hear the woman screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM? GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Jim quickly ran across the vast room, ignoring the fearful looks that other patients and nurses shot him.

"Please, calm down," Leonard said, trying corner the woman against the wall. "As soon as you sit down, we can figure out what happ-" he dodged a bed pan that was aimed for his head.

"YOU'RE LYING!" the woman screamed, as she pressed her back against the wall, her legs growing weak at the amount of pressure on them. "You're lying, you're lying."

Jim glanced from his CMO to the patient, "What the hell happened in here?" he demanded.

Leonard turned and let out a relieved sigh, "Jim," he shook his head. "She woke up."

"No shit, Bones!" he yelled. "I can see her standing right there!"

The woman turned her attention to him, her violet eyes wide and crazed. Jim flinched at how vibrant they were, despite how her overall appearance was.

"Please," she whimpered, limping towards the bio-bed, leaning her weight against the side. "Please give him back."

Her legs then went out from under, causing her to fall onto the floor. Both men cursed, running around the bio-bed, kneeling next to her.

"Who?" Jim asked, placing his hand on her arm. "Who are we looking for?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. "My son."

Jim looked up at Leonard, as the woman sobbed against him. "What?" he mouthed.

The doctor shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know," he mouthed back.

"How about we get you back into bed," Jim said, helping the woman off the floor with Leonard's assistance. "We'll let Bones here check you over and then you can tell me what your son looks like. I'll then dispatch the description down to the search teams and they'll start looking for him."

"Please," she gasped, as they put her back into bed. "He's only a baby."

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep in the frustrated shout that he wanted to release. There was no way a baby could've survived such a crash, and the look that Leonard shot him proved that he was correct.

Pulling the blanket back over her bare legs, Jim looked down at her. "We'll do everything we can," he said.

She nodded and Leonard picked up the tri-corder and started scanning her again, hesitating as he moved.

"What's your name?" Jim asked, as Leonard worked.

"Evelyn."

Jim nodded, "Okay Evelyn," he took her hand into his. "What's your sons name?"

She whimpered, "Ethan."

"How old is Ethan?"

Evelyn blinked a few times as the pain ripped through her head, making her eyes tear up even more. "He's.." she gasped. "He's going to be three weeks tomorrow."

Leonard's exam along with the possible outcomes had been slightly correct. She did have a baby nearly two weeks previously, though there was no remaining weight in her mid-section that proved it. Which meant that either she carried him very small or the baby came early.

"Please," she pulled him out of his thoughts. "I had him early," she coughed. "He was staying in medical when the ship crashed."

Jim nodded, "I'm going to send the information down and we will find him," he promised.

Evelyn nodded and Leonard came over with a hypospray. "This will help with the pain," he said, as he administered the medicine.

Within seconds, Evelyn was out cold. "What did you do?" JIm asked, slightly shocked.

"Jim, she's still recovering and has massive internal injuries that need to heal," he snapped. "I can't have her running around throwing shit at people, putting herself at risk to everyone in here."

He watched as Leonard cleaned up the mess that Evelyn had created, "And I wish you didn't give her false hope about her son," he snapped. "There is no way in hell that a baby, who was a preemie, survived that crash."

"What did you want me to do?" Jim frowned. "Lie and tell her off the bat that her baby is dead?"

Leonard turned around, "Even if the baby survived the crash, there's no way in hell it survived the cold temperatures! If he was a preemie, that meant he was hooked up to machines and with no power, that means those machines don't work."

Jim shook his head, "Face it, kid," Leonard huffed. "The baby is dead."

"But what if he's not?" he asked.

"Look, the fact that you're trying to be optimistic here is great," Leonard set the broken supplies down on table. "But you're going to be the one to tell her that her son is gone."

Jim watched as Leonard stormed into his office, the door sliding shut behind him. Taking one last look at Evelyn, Jim turned on his heel and made his way out of medical.

….

Two hours later, Jim received an update on the search.

"Kirk here."

"Captain? I have an update on the task you requested," Spock's voice came through on the communicator.

"Go on, Mr. Spock," Jim said, sitting down at his desk. "Did you find the child?"

"Captain, the child has been found," Spock said. "He was in fact located in what remains of the _USS Miranda's _medical floor."

Jim nodded, even though Spock couldn't see. "Was the child alive, Mr. Spock?"

There was brief moment of silence, before Spock spoke again.

"I regret to inform you, Captain, that the child is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Sorry it's been a couple days since I last posted. I wasn't expecting this many reviews so far! **

Evelyn stirred, shifting under the sheets as the bright lights hit her eyelids. She braced herself for the blast of cold air, which never came. Slowly but surely, Evelyn opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to understand her surroundings. Everything was white and she could hear the steady beeping from the monitors above her, signaling that she was in medical.

"Ah, you're awake," she turned her head to see a man coming towards her, holding a PADD in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

He was gorgeous, his accent hitting her like a bucket of cold water putting out a fire. The man was tall, dark and vey handsome, as he hazel eyes watched her carefully.

"M'fine," she managed to spit out, her throat dry and scratchy. "Thirsty."

He nodded and moved to the replicator, producing a glass of cold water. Bringing it back towards her, the man put the bed up into a seated position and held the glass to her lips.

"Easy, easy," he said, as she started gulping it down. "Don't wanna cough it back up again."

Evelyn did what she was told and drank slowly, keeping her eyes on his face. If he was handsome from a distance, then he was down right sexy up close. Evelyn noticed that he had the most kissable lips she'd ever seen, looking at them as she sipped the water slowly.

"Now, do you remember how you got here?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the glass to her eyes.

"Mmmhmm," she blinked.

He took the glass away and set it on the table next to the bio-bed, picking up the PADD to turn it on. "My ship," she started, looking down at her hands. "It crashed on a planet."

"That's correct," he nodded. "You were the only survivor so far that's been found."

Evelyn nodded, "Did they find my baby?" she asked, looking up at him. "Ethan?"

The man sighed, "I don't know," he shook his head. "The Captain sent down the information you gave him before I sedated you."

She nodded, "Will you tell me if they find him?" she asked.

"I will," he promised. "As soon as I get word from the Captain, I will tell you."

Evelyn managed a small smile, "What's your name?" she asked. "I can't go around calling you Doctor or Sir. Are you even a doctor?"

He chuckled, "I am," he nodded, placing the PADD under his arm. "CMO in fact. Name's Leonard McCoy."

Evelyn nodded, "You already know my name," she said, as Leonard nodded.

"I do, " he confirmed. "Now, I'm going to see about getting you some real food up here from the mess hall. I tend to find that food from the replicator ain't the same."

She watched as he disappeared into his office, waiting a few minutes to make sure he didn't come out. Looking around, she took note that all other nurses and patients were busy with their own work. Not waiting another moment, Evelyn pulled the sheets off and climbed out of bed, sprinting across medical and out the door. She needed to find Ethan.

…

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim sighed. "Keep me posted if you find any other survivors."

Ending the call, Jim sat back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. Not only did he have to deal with a crazed woman on his ship, he would now have to tell her that her son was in fact dead. Jim couldn't imagine what it was like losing a child, since he had none of his own. Bones had been right, again. There was no way a baby could survive such an impact, let alone the freezing temperatures of the planet they crashed on. Especially a preemie, so little and weak to begin with.

Getting up, Jim made his way around his desk and to the door, thinking how he would tell Evelyn that her son had perished. This was the worst part of his job as Captain, informing families that their loved ones had perished during service. It kept him up at night, long after he made the dreadful calls, listening to the cries and the blame that was put upon him and on Starfleet. Two years into their first mission and Jim could never get over the feeling of failure, as crew members died in such senseless deaths.

"YOU!"

Jim looked up quickly as someone ran towards him. "Did you find him?" Did you find Ethan?"

Evelyn.

"W-what are you doing out of medical?" he asked, as she held onto him arms. "I know for a fact that Bones didn't release you so quickly."

She frowned, "Bones?" What?" she shook her head. "No, I'm looking for my son! Did you find him?" she repeated.

His communicator started going off, meaning that Bones noticed her disappearance. Grabbing the device from his belt and opened it. "Kirk here," he greeted.

"Dammit kid!" Bones shouted into the speaker. "My patient is missing!"

"I got her, Bones," he said. "She came looking for me."

Bones cursed, "Keep here there," he ordered. "I'll be down in five minutes and she better prepare herself, because I plan on sedating her into next year!"

Jim chuckled and closed the communicator, setting it back onto his belt. "Come inside and we'll talk," he said, unlocking the door to his ready room.

Evelyn shook her head, "No, tell me what happened!" she demanded. "I know you know something, so spill."

Surprised at how forceful she could be, Jim nodded. "Okay Evelyn," he looked down at his boots. "My First Officer found Ethan," he started.

Her eyes lit up, "He did? Oh god, is he okay? Is he hurt? Where did they find him?" she asked, as Bones stepped off the lift down the hall.

"He was found on what remains of the medical station of your ship," he said, glancing at Bones. "Evelyn, I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?" she asked, frowning. "You found my son! When are they going to bring him up here?" she asked.

Jim placed his hands on her shoulders, "Evelyn, I'm sorry. Ethan is dead."

Evelyn backed away from him, shaking her head. "No," she croaked. "You're lying."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, as the first set of tears fell from her eyes.

"You're lying!" she shouted, hitting him across the face. "What did you do to him!?" she shrieked, as Bones grabbed her from behind. "NO! GET OFF ME!"

Jim watched as Bones wrestled her to the floor, "I'll make sure they bring his body up here for you to see," he went on. "I'm very sorry, Evelyn."

She began to wail, falling limp against Bones. "No! My baby, my baby," she sobbed, as he held onto her. "I want my baby. I want my baby and I want to go home."

Bones looked up at Jim, unable to speak as the woman cried in his arms. Jim turned and went into his ready room, closing the door behind him. He couldn't bear to look at her, as he walked further into the room. It was hard enough, hearing her sobs through the walls.


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days went by in a blur, as Evelyn sat alone in her new quarters, drowning in her sorrows. Her child was dead and the physical remains of his birth were all she had left to carry. Soon, those would be gone too, as her body healed from the difficult delivery and the extra weight that would come off in due time. Leonard came by three times a day, administering vitamin boosters, anti-depressants and making sure everything else was healing. But most of all, she realized one night when he brought a tray of hot food, he was coming by to keep her company.

Jim came by twice after being the bearer of bad news, asking how she was and letting her know that Ethan's body had been brought up. That was two days ago and Evelyn couldn't bear to see him. To see the tiny little body of a helpless child, crushed and bruised. To see the signs of blunt force trauma to his tiny little head; the one that Evelyn would press her nose and lips against during the two weeks she was blessed to have him.

She even told Leonard that she didn't want to see the body, earlier that day when he came by with lunch.

"I don't want my last image of him, being that of a damaged body. That's not what I gave birth to," she slammed the spoon down on the table. "That's not how I want to picture him! "

She started screaming at him at that point, yelling how much she hated Starfleet and everything about "the damn federation that ended up killing my baby!", as she threw the bowl of soup across the room. Finally, after being smacked about, Leonard sedated her. The last thing she saw, before the darkness came over, was the bruise forming on his cheek.

….

Early the next morning, it was a Vulcan that came to see her. He introduced himself as Spock, his role as First Officer to Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

"I wish to extend my condolences Lieutenant Burke," he bowed his head. "I can only expect that losing ones child, or loved one for that matter, is especially hard."

She glared at him, "You think?' she snapped, as the Vulcan stood stoically behind the sofa. "How do you think I feel?"

His eyebrows went up significantly, and Evelyn almost expected them to shoot off his face. "Forgive me," he said. "But it seems that you are experiencing the early stages of depression, to which you should seek assistance from Doctor McCoy."

Evelyn gaped at him as he continued, "I can assure you, Lieutenant Burke that we will find the ones responsible for this attack that took all the lives of your crew, including your son."

She was too shocked to even speak, let alone think. The fact that this stranger came in and assumed she was depressed without even knowing her or having her chart in front of him, threw her off. She wanted to smack him, just like she smacked Jim in the hallway when he said her baby was dead.

"I shall leave you now, so you can rest," Spock said, breaking her thoughts.

Evelyn watched as he made his way out the door, the _whoosh _that followed when it closed behind him. Evelyn shook her head, the anger running in her veins. She needed out of that room, the need to run so overwhelming at that point. Getting up, Evelyn stormed into the small bedroom and yanked the dresser drawers open.

She knew exactly where she needed to be.

…..

Jim received the call shortly after dinner, and quickly made his way down to the lower decks of the ship. As he moved down the hall, crew members stopped and saluted him. He would nod and they would continue their tasks or simply walking down the hall to the lifts. Stepping into the ships gymnasium, he spotted Hikaru on the bench packing up his swords.

"Hey Sulu," he walked up to him. "Good practice?"

Hikaru nodded, "Anything's better than looking at dead bodies all day," he sighed. "Thanks for coming by."

Jim nodded, "It's my job," he shrugged. "Where is she?"

Hikaru nodded towards the far end of the gym, "She's been beating the shit out of that punching bag for an hour," he stood up. "I had no idea who she was so I figured maybe you did."

"She's the survivor we found in the woods."

"No shit!" Hikaru's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

Jim nodded, "She's been through a lot," he said, his eyes drifting to the figure by the punching bag. "I don't blame her for coming down here to let her frustrations out."

They exchanged a few more words before bidding each other a goodnight. Once Hikaru left the gym, Jim made his way through the array of work out machines, until he was close enough to see Evelyn fully. He watched for a few minutes, as she slammed her gloved fists into the bag over and over again. Her breaths coming out in short, harsh gasps as she exerted her strength into the workout.

"Any harder," he started, making her yelp. "And that thing will fly across the room."

Evelyn pushed her sweaty hair back and glared at him, "What? Are you stalking me now?" she snapped, as Jim moved to sit down on the bench press.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Thought I'd come down and hide from everyone who's been flooding my inbox for the last two weeks."

She rolled her eyes, "That's part of your job," she grabbed the water bottle off the floor. "_Captain."_

He watched she took a long swig from the bottle, before setting it back down on the floor. "In a day or two, Admiral Pike will be coming aboard."

"That's nice," she muttered, resuming her punching spree. "Do you want me to bake a cake for him?"

Jim chuckled, "No, I don't think he's allowed to have any sugar at the moment."

Evelyn didn't ask why, nor did she ask any further questions. "He's coming aboard to speak to you."

"Why the hell does he want to talk to me?" she snapped, glancing over at him.

"Because you're the only survivor of your ship," Jim answered, which made her stop. "He wants to know exactly what happened when that ship was going down."

Evelyn blinked, "I don't remember," she spat, moving away from the bag. "Tell him that."

He watched as she ripped the gloves off, dropping them at her feet. "In fact, how about you tell him I died of injuries and beam me back down to the surface?"

JIm frowned, "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because anything is better than being here," she hissed. "Death is a whole lot better than being alive right now, Captain."

Shocked, Jim watched as Evelyn turned on her heel, storming through the gymnasium and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

When Admiral Christopher Pike boarded the _USS Enterprise _five days later, Evelyn began to digest how real her situation was. The lone survivor of a mysterious crash that killed 720 crewmembers, while 8 managed to escape. Her tiny baby Ethan being one of the 720 that never made it off the ship. She could still picture his little body, just two weeks old and slowly making progress in surviving outside of her womb. At night, when she closed her eyes, Evelyn could see the forest coming into view as the ship made it's rapid descent, cutting through the thick clouds. She could feel the tilt beneath her feet, as the bodies were thrown about, hitting the ceiling and the walls.

The nightmares kept her up at all hours of the night, altering her appearance when she reported to medical for her daily checkup. Leonard threatened to hypo her into the next century if she didn't get a decent night's worth of rest. She ignored him of course, though his aggression delighted her. Jim on the other hand, continued to "bump into" her at various locations on the ship. From the gymnasium to the mess hall, the Captain was always around. It drove her mad, as his blue eyes sparkled and he gave her his mega-watt smile.

When she walked into his ready room the day the Admiral arrived, flashing that smile in her direction, she fought the urge to punch his teeth down his throat.

"Ah," the Admiral stood up as she stepped into the room. "You must be Lieutenant Burke."

She shook his hand, "Correct," she nodded. "You're Admiral Christopher Pike. The former Captain of this ship."

"Well, It's good to know that your memory is still intact," Bones drawled from his seat.

"It's good to know that the CMO and Captain of this ship are very difficult to be around," she shot back. "One with the worst bed-side manner and the other who cannot keep himself at his post for more than five minutes."

Knowing that her outburst would result with a slap of insubordination to her record, Evelyn didn't care. Her baby was dead and life would never be the same; she needed something that would kick her out of Starfleet. Insulting the CMO and Captain of the popular ship was the closest thing she could do.

Pike chuckled, "I take it you two have been smothering Lieutenant Burke?" he asked, glaring at the two men.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You mean making sure she's taking care of herself and not dying on my watch?" he asked. "Then yes, I guess you can call it smothering."

Jim ignored the question, "Lieutenant, I suggest you sit down so we can get this out of the way."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Pike, folding her hands ontop of the cool table.

"Now," Pike said, tapping the screen of a PADD. "I'm sure that Captain Kirk here has informed you that I was arriving, correct?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, he did."

"Good. Now, I understand how difficult this is for you Lieutenant, bu-"

"It's Evelyn," she interrupted him. "Please.. just call me Evelyn. I can't stand being called Lieutenant anymore."

Pike glanced at Jim and Leonard, who shrugged, and nodded. "Okay then," he cleared his throat. "Evelyn. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened the day the_ USS Miranda _crashed and the events that took place the four days in the woods."

She nodded, "Where do you want me to start?" she asked, reaching for the glass of water that was placed in front of her. "Would you like me to start with watching my friends smashing into various parts of the bridge or when they started dying in the woods from starvation, internal injuries and the extreme cold?"

The three men blinked at her, shocked by her bluntness of the matter. Pike cleared his throat, "How about you start from the beginning? From the time you woke up that day perhaps?"

"I was in medical that morning," she stated. "My son, Ethan, was a patient there. I went into labor two weeks earlier six months into my pregnancy. Doctor Marcelle wanted to keep Ethan there for another two months or so, just so he could continue his growth and what-not," she shook her head.

Pike nodded, "So you were in medical when the ship started to descend?" he asked.

Evelyn shook her head, "Around 1000, I went up to the bridge to see my friend; Lieutenant Cho. She was Ethan's godmother and she was coming off her break, having worked a double. Our Captain was upset with her because she missed two shifts after I went into early labor, staying with me during my ordeal in medical."

She watched as they sat quietly, looking back at her. "Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I went up to the bridge around 1000 and was greeted by our Communications office, Lieutenant Arden and Commander Marquez. Everything was fine, we weren't in warp and the view was just an endless sea of stars."

"Did you see the planet?" Jim asked. "The one you crashed into?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I didn't see anything," she shrugged. "Maybe we were above it?"

Pike nodded and she continued, "I was up there for maybe twenty minutes, before a jolt rocked the ship. It was just a quick one, making a few people stumble about. Captain Royston figured it was something in Engineering and went to page them before another jolt- stronger this time- rocker the ship. That's when the alarm went off and everyone started to panic. Cho- Katie- yelled for me to go back to medical, when the ship took a dive."

Reaching out, Evelyn picked up the glass and took a long sip, setting it back down with a little extra force. "Next thing I knew, the sky changed. Instead of stars, I saw thick white clouds and then it was tress and snow."

"Jesus.." Leonard mumbled, shaking his head.

"When the ship crashed, how many made it out?" Pike asked. "Did you all escape right away or was there a period of time between the ship crashing and moving intot he woods?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I'm not sure how long it was," she frowned. "I just remember watching the sky change and then I was laying in the middle of the woods, in total pain."

Falling silent, Evelyn closed her eyes and was automatically sent back to the woods. She could hear the screams from within the wreckage, the smell of death rich in the air.

_Help! Help! Don't let me die here! Lieuteant? Oh god! Oh god! HELP! _

"There were people trapped in the wreckage."

Pike, Jim and Leonard looked up at her quickly, as she opened her eyes. "I could hear them screaming as they slowly died under the metal," she shook her head. "And then they came."

"Who?" Jim asked, frowning. "Evelyn, who came?"

She looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing right through her soul. "The men from the woods."

….

Two hours later, Evelyn was escorted back to her room by Christine, who was under strict orders to administer a sedative. Pike tossed his stylus down and shook his head, unable to comprehend what took place for two hours.

"This sounds like a fucked up science-fiction novel," he said, as Jim poured out three glasses of whiskey. "Now we have to look into these "men from the woods" that she kept talking about."

Jim set the glass down in front of him, before depositing another in front of Leonard. "You know," he said, sitting down. "Spock did confirm that there was no trace of any communicators in the bridge. That and parts of the control panels were gone."

"The bridge was a total war-zone, Jim," Leonard said, shaking his head. "I'm surprised the bodies were left intact."

But Jim continued to insist that Evelyn was telling the truth, "Spock said that there were particular items, stripped from their locations. He concluded that the control panels were perfectly intact when the ship crashed," he looked up at them. "Which means someone went in there and took them apart with force."

Pike took a sip, "How do we know that this group didn't go back and ransack the bridge before heading into the woods?" he asked. "Maybe they started killing each other off as the four days went on."

Leonard snorted, "You've been watching too much of that crime net, Pike," he shook his head.

Jim shrugged, "Look, right now it's her word against ours," he settled into the seat. "The poor girl has been through so much in the last two weeks. She's survived a horrific crash and nearly died out there in the wilderness and on top of that, her son is dead."

"Look," Pike held his hand up. "I'm not saying that she's lying. I just find this whole situation a little.. strange," he shrugged.

"Maybe we should go over the reports again?" Leonard offered. "I mean maybe there's something that we missed?"

Jim nodded, "I'll send you both a copy of Spock's findings and once the next crew comes back from their search, I'll send you that one as well."

Leonard and Pike excused themselves and left, leaving Jim alone in his ready room. Sighing, Jim pulled one of the PADDs over to him and powered it on. Accessing the files that Spock sent on his findings, Jim opened the attached file that was pulled up from the Starfleet database. He tapped on the attached photograph, watching as it filled the entire screen.

Studying the image of Evelyn, Jim tried to understand how she went from a smiling young woman to an empty shell of her. In the photograph, her hair was set in loose waves down past her shoulders. Her violet eyes filled with light and happiness, as she smiled at the camera.

"What happened to you.." he whispered, tracing the outline of her face with his finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Anywho, I just wanted to let my readers know that this story is going to be dark. I think it's the darkest material I've written to this date. There's going to be a lot of drug, alcohol, violence and sexual themes. Right now I have this story rated as T but I am going to move it to M as soon as I post this chapter. Because of the nature of this story, it's going to take a bit longer for me to update because it's a bit harder for me to write this kind of material. So please be patient with me! **

Evelyn sat at the tiny table in her quarters and stared at the tray before her, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. Nearly a month since the crash and the death of her son, the Federation continued their investigation of the crash. The_ Enterprise _and Admiral Pike were to stay above planet, beaming down in teams to the wreck site.

"Would you like anything else, Miss?"

Evelyn looked up at the yeoman and shook her head, "No thank you," she said. "Could you inform the Captain that I will have to cancel our nightly meeting? I'm going to retire a bit earlier tonight to get some sleep."

Yeoman Rand nodded; "Sure," she smiled. "There will be a meeting with the Captain and Admiral tomorrow morning at 0800."

"I'll be there," Evelyn nodded, watching as Rand made her way out into the hallway.

Once the door was closed, Evelyn quickly got up and stripped out of her uniform. Grabbing the Starfleet regulated work out gear, Evelyn waited ten minutes before exiting her quarters. She'd been doing this for weeks, sneaking off after Rand brought her dinner. Or when the Captain and good Doctor came by to check up on her.

The gymnasium kept her sane, as he wrapped up her hands and beat the punching bag with all her strength. While she only had a few pounds to lose from her pregnancy, Evelyn saw herself in the mirrors onboard the ship and saw herself as a weakling. But most of all, she needed something to keep her occupied. And sitting with the annoying Captain and rude Doctor for three hours a night, _talking, _wasn't cutting it.

Some nights the gymnasium would be empty, leaving her and her thoughts to herself. Other nights, she would have company. The pilot, Hikaru Sulu, introduced himself one night as he unpacked his fencing tools. He showed her a few tricks, remarking on how her hand and eye coordination were. Unlike the others, Hikaru never once brought up the crash. Instead he asked questions about her time in the Academy and where she was from, and she asked him the same.

Tonight however, Evelyn found herself alone. Quietly, she made her way over to the punching bag and quickly went about her ritual; wrapping her knuckles up with thick cloth and stretching her arms above her head. After an hour of viciously punching and kicking, she fell onto the bench and wiped the sweat off her forehead. After a while, once she can catch her breath, Evelyn stood from the bench and made her way out of the gymnasium and onto the lift.

…

It was during a medical exam to check on her bruised kidneys and liver, that Evelyn realized how badly she wanted to fuck the Doctor. She had never been big on sex, despite the one altercation that left her pregnant. But there was something about Leonard McCoy that filled her with lust, as his fingers ran softly against her body during these exams.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked, pressing down firmly against her stomach.

She flinched, "Not really, no," she shook her head.

He nodded, "Any discomfort when you eat?"

"No. I just don't have a big appetite these days," she shrugged. "I wish that Rand woman would stop bringing such bland flood to my quarters."

Leonard snorted, "That food," he marked something off on her chart. "Is filled with vitamins and other nutrients that you need to consume."

She rolled her eyes, "Could you at least make it more appetizing?" she asked. "There are enough vegetables to feed a colony of rabbits."

Leonard stood by, setting up the monthly regiment of vitamins and other hyposprays that Evelyn needed. "I'll make sure to add something a little less green," he smirked. "Hold still."

The hyposprays pierced her neck one right after the other, making her wince and grit her teeth. "You enjoy this don't you?" she asked, as he set the empty cartridge down. "You're a sick man."

"I'm a doctor,' he corrected her. "And you need all sixteen of these damn things."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Lovely," she muttered. "Can I go now?"

He nodded, "Go on," he set the PADD down. "I don't wanna see you back here until your next checkup."

Hopping down from the bio-bed, Evelyn started towards the door, only to stop and turn around. "Are you coming by later?" she asked.

Leonard looked up at her, "Beg your pardon?" he asked, frowning.

"You know," she shrugged. "Either you or the Captain will come by to watch me like a hawk? Maybe we could have dinner together and discuss my mental state at the moment."

"Sure," he nodded. "Is 1900 hours good for you?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded, "That's fine. I'll have Rand bring two trays tonight instead of one."

….

By the time Leonard arrived later that evening, Evelyn was squirming in her seat with nerves and anticipation. Rand brought two trays to her room, setting them down on the table before leaving without another word. She had showered and changed out of her Starfleet uniform and into something more comfortable, cleaning up around her quarters.

"You're early," she said, as Leonard stepped in.

His hair was damp and his uniform was clean, suggesting that he stopped at his quarters to freshen up, before arriving to hers.

"It was slow the rest of the day," he said, as she nodded to the table. "I hope you don't mind."

Evelyn took a seat across from him, shaking her head. "Not at all," she managed a small smile. "I'm just glad to have the company.

They ate with small conversation, discussing little about their pasts and more about their time at the Academy and how they received their posts on their designated ships.

"So the Admiral couldn't walk at all?" she asked, surprised that the man who greeted her all those weeks ago, had once been in a wheelchair.

Leonard nodded, "Took him a year to regain the strength in his legs and to walk more than a few steps," he set his glass down. "Still uses the cane when he walks across campus, but other than that… he's almost as good as new."

Evelyn nodded, "You're a good doctor," she said, taking a sip of water.

"I'm alright," he shrugged, blushing slightly, making her smile.

"You are," she insisted. "I know I haven't shown you how grateful I am for what you've done, but I am. You're an extraordinary doctor, Leonard McCoy."

Leonard looked at her in shock, nodding once. "Thank you, Evelyn," he gave her a small, yet nervous smile. "That's mighty sweet of you."

She felt a smile tug at her lips, nodding. "You're welcome."

…

By 2200 hours, Leonard announced that he would retire to his own quarters for the night.

"This was nice, " he said, as Evelyn walked him to the door. "You know, talking instead of having you sit there and glare at me."

Her laugh was soft, almost musical, as she looked down at the floor. "It was," she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could have dinner again?" he asked. "This Friday? Same time?"

Evelyn looked up and saw the hopeful look on his face, a flash of worry in his eyes. "I'd like that very much," she nodded.

Leonard smiled and nodded, "Okay," he said. "Well…goodnight then."

Unlocking the door, Evelyn watched as Leonard stepped out into the hallway, turning back to wave at her. She did the same and watched as he headed towards the lifts, before stepping into one. Moving back into her room, the door closed behind her and she leaned against it, wondering what the hell she was thinking.

…

Friday came quickly and Evelyn had found herself sitting across from Leonard over dinner. Then they retired to the sofa, drinks in hand, chatting about their day.

"So the Captain tends to follow you around a lot?" she asked, as he finished telling her how Jim managed to inject himself with a vaccine that he was allergic to.

Leonard nodded, "Like a lost puppy," he snorted. "To some it's weird, a grown man following another around. But I've gotten used to it over the years."

Evelyn nodded, "It's good that he has someone to keep an eye on him," she shrugged. "To make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

They fell silent, staring at various objects in the room.

"H-how are you coping?" Leonard finally asked, turning to look at her. "With you know…"

Evelyn shrugged, "Still trying to understand how it all happened," she sighed. "But I'm okay."

He nodded, "That's good," he paused. "I mean, some people go into a deep depression and turn to alcohol, drugs or physical harm to themselves."

"There is," she glanced down at her bare legs, the skirt of her uniform bunched up a bit, "something I would like to try."

Leonard looked at her, nodding slowly. "To feel better that is.." she finished.

"Okay," he nodded. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Evelyn turned on the couch, moving to kneel next to him. She then leaned forward, her lips nearly touching his ear and whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

Leonard turned quickly to look at her, "W-what?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Evelyn moved to straddle his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've been thinking about it for days," she bit her lip. "About how your skin would feel against mine. Your hands all over my body," she pressed her lips against his chin. "When I close my eyes, I can see you fucking me. In every way possible.."

"Evelyn.." he started, as she caressed his cheek.

"I want to feel you in me," she pressed down against his groin, getting a moan out of him. "I want you to hold me down and fuck me so I can feel it for days."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he managed to get out, as she ran her hands up under his shirt.

Evelyn kissed his throat, "I think it is," she smirked. "And so do you, unless that's a hypospray in your pocket."

Leonard groaned, grabbing her hips. "Goddamnit," he muttered, before throwing her down on the sofa, climbing over her body to capture her lips with his.

"Yes.." she gasped, as his lips moved from her down to her throat. "Please, please, please.."

He pulled back and looked down at her; her violet eyes filled with lust. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, as she panted lightly. "Have you really though this through?"

Evelyn nodded, "Please," she tugged lightly at his shirt. "I want this. I want you."

Leonard nodded and lowered himself down across her, capturing her lips again, both losing themselves in the passion and need.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard McCoy was never one to sleep around, having opted for a night in with work and a nice drink. Casual sex was Jim's thing, going out after his final class of the day with the lucky winner of his attention for that day. Leonard was a doctor, not a sex maniac. Before his bitter divorce and in the early stages of their marriage, Leonard and his ex-wife had sex constantly. They were young and living alone in their brand new house, giving them all the privacy in the world to do what they pleased. Then they'd gotten pregnant and the sex slowed down to every other day, because his ex had grown tired and self-conscious of her body.

When the miscarriage happened, everything had changed. Leonard turned to his work and booze, while his ex-wife turned to his best friend. The sex between them stopped, and Leonard took to furiously jerking off in his office or in front of the television late at night; picturing anyone but his wife, who'd turned away from him during her grief. Then they'd divorced and Leonard was boarding a shuttle to Starfleet, becoming friends with the one man who lived off of sex.

After eight years, the only time Leonard ever had sex with anyone, occurred only after a handful of dates with the same girl. The dates never lasted more than a month or two, since he was always working or jetting off into space with his friends. But having that brief period of a commitment, something with a potential to grow into a long lasting relationship, made him feel good. It made him feel normal.

Now, lying under a thin sheet in a bedroom that did not belong to him, Leonard tried to figure out what had happened in the last four hours. Part of him should've said no; he should've pushed her away and left, returning to his own quarters to work or drink himself to sleep. Instead, he dragged her to the bed and watched as Evelyn removed her clothes, dropping them to the floor.

"_God, you're beautiful," _he told her, as she stood before him. _"Gonna make you feel real good."_

It should've been wrong, watching her wrap her plump lips around his cock, sucking it like she was born to do it. Or how it felt when he finally slid into her, right up to the hilt; gripping him as he stretched her. The sounds Evelyn made with each thrust, a mix between whimpers, growls and moans, every time he slammed into her body. He should've stopped when she begged him to go harder, faster, and deeper with each stroke.

"_Come on," _she moaned, as she lay on her back; her hips held tightly in his grip, as he plunged into her. "_You said you'd make me feel good."_

Afterwards, as Evelyn slept like the dead against him, Leonard stayed up and watched her. He couldn't go to Jim about this. It wasn't something you brought up casually over breakfast or after the weekly morning meetings. And part of him didn't even want Jim to know about this; how Evelyn came to _him _and asked to be fucked. Leonard McCoy didn't want Jim Kirk to think that Evelyn Burke was an easy fuck. Come morning, the doctor wouldn't know for sure where they'd stand; Evelyn was still a patient and he was her doctor. But doctors don't screw their patients, engaging in explicit sex acts, and go on like nothing happened.

With a sigh, Leonard shifted under the sheet and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he would talk to the younger woman and figure out what to do next.

….

That conversation never came as a page blared through the ship's intercom, calling him down to Medical. He cursed, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his uniform off the floor. Evelyn groaned from her spot on the bed, rolling over to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he pulled his pants on.

"I'm being paged," he said, searching for his shirt. "We need to talk later."

She nodded, "Okay," she yawned. "Should we meet up for a late breakfast? In the mess hall?"

Snatching his boots off the floor, he quickly pulled them on. "I'll page you to my office," he said, looking around the room quickly. "I can pull something up from the replicator and we'll talk.:

"I'll see you later then," she settled her head back down on the pillow, leaving the sheet around her waist.

Leonard stared at her naked form for a moment, tempted to crawl back between the sheets and settle his face between her breasts. But he knew that he was needed in medical, and that he was responsible for everyone onboard.

"Get some sleep," he said, before moving to the door. "I'll call you!"

…..

"Bones! Where the hell have you been, man?" Jim asked, as soon as Leonard stepped into his office. "I've been calling you're room for the last twenty minutes!"

Leonard sighed, "Maybe I was ignoring you?" he snapped, moving to sit behind his desk. "Or sleeping? Did you ever think of that?"

Jim made a face, sitting down on the couch against the wall. "Maybe you're a grumpy bastard, who likes it when I annoy you constantly?"

"You wish," Leonard snorted. "What do you want, Jim?"

The young man sighed, "I've been up since the crack of dawn on a conference call with the brass," he yawned. "They want us to pull out of the _Miranda _crash and drop Evelyn off at Star base 6 in four days."

Leonard looked up, "What?" he asked. "We can't!"

Jim frowned, but nodded. "That's what I said," he shrugged. "So, we're going to head to star base 13 which isn't too far from here. Stock up on a few things and pick up a few Starfleet investigators and come back to drop them off."

"How long will we be there?" Leonard asked, shifting in his chair.

"No more than a day or two," Jim shrugged. "We're getting low on a few personal items and Nyota was ranting about some type of soap that she likes.. I don't know."

Leonard nodded, "Okay," he moved a PADD around the table. "Just let me know when we're there so I can make a list of things I need to get."

Jim stood up, "Will do, Bonesy!" he moved to the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Leonard nodded. "Why?"

Jim shrugged, "Nothing, you just look…" he trailed off. "Like you didn't sleep that good."

Leonard cleared his throat, "Was up late doing some reading," he shrugged. "I'll probably take a nap later."

"Make sure you eat too," Jim smiled. "Can't have my CMO passing out on the floor! Pike will never let me hear the end of it, if he thought I was working my crew to death!"

"Kid," Leonard sighed. "You already do with your tendency to act like a goddamn infant! Now get out of my office and do your job! Which is to keep this tin can in one piece!"


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn was waiting in his office when he returned after his appointments. Sitting quietly on the sofa near the wall, Evelyn held a PADD in her hands and took great interest in whatever it was that she was reading. Standing quietly, Leonard watched her for a while, as crossed her legs at the knee; her left foot moving in a slow rhythm as she read.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

She looked up at him, blinking. "Sure," she nodded. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Leonard nodded as he locked the door to his office, before making his way to the replicator. After scanning the limited options, he settled on two bowls of soup with a side of saltines and water. Brining the food back towards the sofa, he settled the bowls down on the small table. Evelyn set the PADD down and picked up one of the bowls and spoon, and settled back against the cushions.

"So," she said, after they ate in silence for a few minutes. "How was your morning?"

Leonard shrugged, "Fine," he said, before sipping a mouthful of flavor-less broth. "Busy."

She nodded, "Hmm," she sighed.

"We should talk about last night," he finally said, setting the bowl down on the table.

"What about it?" Evelyn asked, keeping her eyes down.

Leonard sighed, "You know what," he snapped. "How you conned me into fuckin' you six ways to Sunday."

Evelyn's eyebrows went up, "You didn't seem to mind," she shrugged. "If I can recall, you were enjoying yourself just as much as I was."

"Is this something you used to do on your own ship?" he asked, eyeing her critically. "Just go up to officers and beg them to throw you over a desk and fuck you til you see stars?"

She set the partially full bowl down on the table, "I simply asked you to have sex with me, Doctor McCoy," she said. "I am attracted to you and I think you're attracted to me."

Leonard scoffed, "I don't even know you."

"That's what makes it even better," she shot back, looking at him. "We're two strangers that hardly know one another, therefore it makes everything about us a mystery to one another. You don't know anything about me except for the fact that my ship crashed into a planet and my son died."

He stared at her, "And I only know that you're a CMO and that Captain Kirk is a close friend of yours," she continued. "I know nothing about you, Doctor McCoy. All I know is that I enjoyed myself last night and I would like to do what we did again."

A few minutes later, Leonard had the woman quickly on her back against the sofa; her uniform bunched up around her waist and her panties tossed to the floor, exposed to the open.

"Fuck," she gasped, as he pounded into her. "Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Leonard growled against her ear, "You like that, huh?" he asked, grinding his hips against hers.

Evelyn nodded and moaned as he hitched her legs up higher, "Harder," she gasped, her hands clawing against his back. "Harder!"

Shifting around, Leonard managed to pull Evelyn up and against his chest; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and back, as he resumed this brutal assault her on.

"Come on, baby," he growled, as her legs tightened around him. "Come on."

Sobbing Evelyn threw her head back as her orgasm slammed into her with full force. Her entire body shook and tightened as the aftershocks consumed her, while Leonard continued to pound into her. With a harsh cry, Leonard tensed as he too came, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly as his own stuttered against Evelyn's.

Afterwards, once they both calmed down, Leonard got up. Pulling Evelyn up to her feet, he walked her to the bathroom attached to his office and handed her a washcloth. Leaving her be, he shut the door and cleaned himself off with a few tissues before fixing his uniform up.

"Do you still want to talk?" Evelyn asked, once she came out of the bathroom.

He shook his head, "I'll come by your room when I get off," he said, as she slipped her panties back on.

Evelyn nodded and quietly made her way out of his office, the door closing shut behind her. Leonard dropped into his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shit.." he cursed, closing his eyes. "Shit, shit, shit."

…..

The sex was incredible. It had been years since Leonard had sex on a regular basis since his divorce, as he and Evelyn managed to fuck all over the place. Never did he bring her to his quarters, for fear that Jim would arrive unannounced like always and bust in on them. It was risky enough that they were screwing in his office, with his head nurse just outside. But he was addicted to Evelyn; couldn't get enough of her- her scent, her taste, everything. And he could see that she too couldn't get enough of him, as she clung to him as they fucked; how she whimpered and begged, screaming his name when he hit all the right spots.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered one night, long after the sweat cooled on their bare skin. "Not having to worry about anything or anyone."

Leonard wrapped his arm around her waist, "Escape from reality?" he asked.

Evelyn nodded, "Never to return," she mumbled against his chest. "Hmm, but it's a silly dream."

"S'not so silly if you really think about it," he yawned. "I don't want to do this forever- bein' on a tin can and jettin' off into the unknown."

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, shifting under the thin sheet.

Leonard fell silent for a moment, "Nowhere else to go," he finally answered, before dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "Now, you need your rest darlin'."

Pulling the heavy quilt up, Leonard covered both himself and Evelyn up. Snuggling closer to his side, Evelyn wrapped one arm around his waist and a leg over his, before settling in for the rest of the night.

….

A full month had gone by, as Leonard and Evelyn kept their "relationship" hidden from the rest of the crew and out of the reports that Pike and the other Admirals put together daily.

"Where do you run off to every night?" Jim asked one morning, during his un-scheduled arrival to the CMO office. "Every time I page you, you never answer!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "It's called sleep, Jim," he snapped. "Maybe you should try it, that way I don't have to patch you back up after falling in the goddamn shower! "

"Hey, that was one time!" Jim exclaimed. "And I wasn't even drunk when that happened!"

"Why are you bothering me anyways at such ungodly hours of the night?" Leonard asked. "You really think I want to sit around and play games, after tending to all the idiots on this ship for eighteen hours a day?"

Jim shrugged, "Because Spock is too busy with Uhura during their free time and you're my best friend?"

Leonard scoffed, "You have the entire bridge crew and Scotty to pester, kid," he shook his head.

"It's not the same, Bones," Jim nearly pouted. "You know me better than the others! Besides Pike, you can always tell when I'm up to something crazy or how I function as a human being."

"Yeah and look at the two of us," Leonard snorted. "Both Pike and I have aged significantly since you arrived as Starfleet!"

Jim sighed, "Look! All I ask is for you to join me for dinner one night this week!" he exclaimed. "And we can talk about whatever you want- Starfleet related or not!"

Leonard sighed, "If I say yes, will you leave me alone for the rest of my shift?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jim nodded frantically. "I will only call if you presence is needed!"

"I highly doubt that's true, but fine," Leonard set a stack of PADD's down on his desk. "I'll meet you down in the mess hall at 2100 tonight and you better be on time!"

Jim grinned, "I'll be there," he said. "See ya later, Bones!"

Watching as the younger man dashed out of the office, greeting Christine with a wolf whistle, Leonard shook his head in frustration. He then picked up his communicator and sent a quick message to Evelyn to inform her that he would be arriving later than previously scheduled. The last thing Leonard wanted was for Jim to find out about them. Leonard didn't like to share.


End file.
